Neo Destiny Plan
by raidermegaman
Summary: This story takes place two years after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny. Who is this new Chairman Durandal and why does he look like the late Chairman Durandal.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters. I only own the fan created characters.

Please read and review.

Neo Destiny Plan

Chapter One

Two years have passed since the second war between the Naturals and the PLANTS. A new treaty was forged and the two sides worked together for a peaceful future. That all changed the day the PLANTS were attacked with a new weapon.

It was a peaceful morning in Armoury two. Routine maintenance was being done a the ZAFT military base in Armoury two. A missile punched through the wall of Armoury two. The self sealing system quickly repaired the hole in order to prevent air from leaking out into space. The missile caused the civilians living in Armoury to panic. The missile hit the ground but it didn't explode. The top of the missile popped of and gas began to leak into Armoury two. People started coughing and falling down. The gas got into the ventilation system and spread throughout Armoury two.

Alarms were going off in ZAFT military headquarters in the PLANT capital. "Attention, Armoury two has been attacked, going to condition yellow," the computer said through the public address system on the base. Vice Chairman Durandal was in his office and was unaware of the attack on Armoury two. He glanced at a mirror. His reflections showed a young sixteen year old. Has short black hair and brown eyes. He resembles the late Chairman Durandal.

"Vice Chairman, the council has requested your presence in the council chamber," a council attendant said.

The Vice Chairman pushed a button on his desk and said, "Tell them I am on my way."

"Yes, sir," the council attendant said.

Vice Chairman Durandal got up quickly and left his office. He rarely got to go to the council meetings due to his young age. But the people chose him to be vice chairman, so the council must recognize him as vice chairman. He walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. A ZAFT solider rushed to reach the vice chairman.

"Sir," the solider said as he ran to get to the elevator before the doors closed.

"Yes," the Vice chairman said as he held the elevator doors open for the solider.

"Earlier today, Armoury two was attacked. A new weapon was used and there were no survivors. Sir, Chairman Sanders was there during the attack," the solider said.

"Why wasn't I informed earlier,' Vice Chairman Durandal demanded.

"The Council," the solider started.

"Foolish council," Vice Chairman Durandal said, "I may be sixteen, but I am still the vice chairman."

The elevator reached the floor that the council chamber was on.

"Find out who attacked us and why they attacked," the vice chairman ordered, " And I am to be the first one told."

"Yes, sir the solider said.

Vice Chairman Durandal exited the elevator and walked into the council chamber. He sat down in the Chairman's chair. One of the councilmen started to object, but Vice Chairman Durandal cut him off.

"You know the rules. The vice chairman becomes chairman when the chairman dies. Chairman Sanders died this morning in the attack on Armoury two," Vice Chairman Durandal said.

"He's right," Councilman Rauen said, "I don't like the idea of a sixteen year old being chairman either, but the the citizens must come first."

All of the councilmen except Councilman Cyan nodded in agreement.

"Incoming video communication," the chamber computer said.

"Put it on screen," Chairman Durandal said.

"Chairman Durandal, we have discovered the origin of the ACG," the general said.

"ACG," Chairman Durandal said a little confused.

"Anti Coordinator Gas, that is what we are calling it. The gas was made in ORB. It contains the chemical signature that is only found in gases manufactured by ORB, but the missile is from the Earth Alliance," the general said.

"Has anyone claimed the attack yet," Chairman Durandal asked.

"No, and congratulations on becoming chairman. I wish it was for better reasons." the general said.

"I feel the same way. Please alert me if anything else happens," Chairman Durandal said.

"I will inform you immedatly,' the general said.

Chairman Durandal shut down the video communication.

"We can not allow them to get away with attacking us," Chairman Durandal said.

"We can not," a councilman said.

"They must pay for the death of Chairman Sanders," another said.

"Recall all ZAFT forces and set us to Def con two," Chairman Durandal said as he stood up.

"Where are you going," Councilman Cyan demanded.

"To make a formal statement to the world," Chairman Durandal said.

On earth, Shinn was enjoying a relaxing vacation in ORB. Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun were with him. Shinn's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket to see who was calling him.

"Hello," he said when he answered his phone.

A brief one sided conversation took place.

"What was that all about," Athrun asked when Shinn put the phone away. "It was a code nine recall order," Shinn said.

"But thats...," Athrun started.

At that moment Chairman Durandal appear on screens all over the world and in the PLANTS. Shinn, Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli turned to face the screen on a building that was nearby.

"Greetings to the people of earth and to my fellow members of the PLANTS. I am Chairman Durandal. You may know me as Vice Chairman of the PLANTS, but that all changed today. Chairman Sanders was killed this morning when an Earth Alliance missile fill with a gas from ORB that can kill coordinators entered Armoury two. There were no survivors from the attack everyone including Chairman Sanders was killed with in minutes of the gas reaching the ventilation system. Anti Coordinator Gas is what the scientists of the PLANTS have decided to name it. The PLANT Council demands answers from ORB and the Earth Alliance as to why their technology was used to kill innocent civilians and Chairman Sanders. If given no choice the council will take preventive measures to prevent this kind of attack from ever happening again. Thank you for you time and attention," Chairman Durandal said.


End file.
